I'm Serious Sirius
by NoBodyOfInterest
Summary: Sirius Black turned around to leave the dormitory just as James Potter shouted after him "I'm serious Sirius!" Sirius Black has heard this from his friends to many times but sometimes the other marauders wonder will Sirius ever learn to be serious.
1. James Potter 7th year

**This story will not be in order of when it happened because I'm really not sure yet.**

**I don't own Harry Potter *sigh***

"Padfoot!" A tall bespectacled black haired seventeen year old boy yelled as he ran through the doors to the Entrance Hall. "Padfoot!" He screamed again "Moony" He said grabbing onto a thin mousy haired boys shoulder "have you seen Padfoot?"

"He's in the common room I think" the smaller boy said "James what's wrong?" But James Potter did not hear him as he ran up the stairs to find his best friend.

"Padfoot!" James shouted again as he entered the warm Gryffindor common room. "Wormtail!" he screamed "Peter!" A short, squat, blonde boy who had been sitting in an armchair stood up and looked around.

"Prongs" he said delightedly, then seeing the expression on his friends face "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" James said excitedly "how could anything be wrong, where is Padfoot? Moony said he was here."

"He just left to go to the lake" Peter said.

"Merlin I just left there," James said "I need to find him." James said excitedly

"Prongs!" Peter shouted as James left through the portrait hole. "What happened?"But once again his James didn't hear one of his friends calls.

"Padfoot! Sirius! Merlin where is he?" James said as he scanned the area around the lake for his best friend.

"Prongs" a voice behind him said.

James whipped around to see a boy of around his height and black hair staring at him with a look of curiosity and worry on his face.

"Sirius come on i need to tell you something" James said practically jumping as he, grabbed Sirius by the arm and began to pull him through the doors.

"Prongs, James! JAMES! What's happening?" Sirius yelled at his friend as he was dragged into the castle by his wrist.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black where may I are ask are you going?" a stern voice said.

"To the common room Professor McGonagall" James practically yelled

At the same time as his Sirius said "No idea."

James pushed some 3rd years trying to get through to the common room out of the way in his hast to pull his friend through.

"Moony, Wormtail upstairs, dormitory" he shouted at his friends who were both looking at him nervously like he might explode at any moment. James dragged Sirius up to the dormitory that the Marauders shared Remus and Peter in his wake.

"James" Peter squeaked worriedly. James turned around a fanatical gleam in his eye making Peter back away.

Remus sensing Peter was not about to continued said "What happened, are you alright?"

"Why Moony my dear friend I am glorious simply marvellous."

"O.K." Sirius said panting still not quite having recovered from his run from the grounds "either Prongs here just got into Puddlemere United or Snivellus drowned in the Black Lake."

"Nope" James said looking fit to burst with excitement

"Then what is it?" Peter said his voice still worried.

James took a deep breath had though he'd been preparing his whole life to say this "shesaidyesshesaidyesshesaidyes"

"What?" the three other Marauders said looks of confusion and worry etched on their faces.

James took several deep breaths and then said slowly and calmly though it was obvious he was hiding mountains of excitement "She said yes. My good fellows Lily Evans said yes to a date with yours truly James Potter."

Remus, Peter and Sirius looked quietly at their friend for a moment until Sirius finally said "mate she said she never wanted to see your face only a few months ago are you sure this wasn't a dare a love potion or something like that."

"NO!" James said, this clearly wasn't the reaction he had in mind "She said yes."

"Mate look I don't want to crush your hopes but they girl hates your guts remember to her your Potter, Pothead, that arrogant bulling jerk over there. She well she just can't have said yes."

And since he had nothing more to say on the subject Sirius Black turned around to leave the dormitory just as James Potter shouted after him "I'm serious Sirius!"

**How did you like it I was a bit worried about writing the marauders (especially Peter) and I would love your comments and I would also love it if you could vote on my poll for this story.**

**Also if any of you are following my other story (the simple rules of Weasley life) sorry that i haven't updated I haven't been getting many ideas on that story but will continue writing it if inspiration strikes.**


	2. Remus Lupin 3rd year

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated this story for around seven months and nothing since the start of this year so here goes my apology.**

***deep breath* I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I can't come up with any ideas for my stories (well I have ideas just not how to write them) so I am going to try to do something during the next two weeks I am going to try and update every one of my three stories and maybe write a Narnia (YAY) one shot.**

**So here we go with the story because you all should know that I don't own Harry Potter.**

"I can't believe he didn't tell us!" a third year Sirius Black said as he melodramatically threw his hands in air.

"Well we don't know for sure I mean we could be completely wrong, right?" Peter Pettigrew said quietly from his seat on the end of his bed.

"Come off it it's been staring us in the face for three years now and we've only just noticed. Really when you think about it it's the only thing that makes sense" said one James Potter "I can't figure out how we didn't notice before."

"I still don't see why he didn't tell us" Sirius said his voice beginning to rise in volume. "Why didn't he tell us we're his best friends did he not think we could trust him or something." He stood up off his bed and began to pace the floor. James took this as a sign he would have to calm done his best friend.

"I don't think it's that he didn't trust us maybe Dumbledore made him swear not to tell or his parents didn't want anyone to know I'm sure there's a reason behind it so calm down"

"I still think he should have said something" Sirius grumbled sitting himself on the edge of his bed once more.

"Where is Remus actually?" Peter questioned.

"In the library James replied "finishing his Herbology essay"

"Or maybe he's actually plotting the down fall of the entire human race after all it wouldn't be the first time he kept something from us." Sirius spat bitterly.

"Sirius calm down Remus is our friend and I'm sure he had his reasons for not telling us he's a werewolf I mean think about it it's not exactly something you can go around bragging about is it" James said a hint of annoyance finding its way into his voice at Sirius's constant complaints.

"I suppose" Sirius said in a defeated tone "but" he said his voice suddenly picking up energy "we do have to get him to admit it"

"How are we going to do that?" Peter half whispered.

"How are you going to do what?" a familiar voice said the boys whipped their heads around to see non-other than the resident werewolf himself standing in the door way a roll of parchment in his hand.

"Well uh how we're going to..." Peter began looking around the room as though trying to find something to say in the red velvet curtains luckily Sirius answered his desperate pleads.

"How are we going to smuggle fireworks into the Slytherins cauldrons before Potions." He said hurriedly.

"Oh well I would suggest simply going down to Potions before anyone else arrive or if you're really worried about getting caught even though you have never been before I'd try the cloak" Remus said rolling his eyes at his friends antics. "I going to sleep so good night" He said turning away from the other Marauders.

"Why didn't you try now?" James mouthed to Sirius who merely replied to two words mouthed back.

"Need plan."

...

Remus Lupin was exhausted. He had woken up in the Shrieking Shack the place he hid in once a month, the place he began a monster, the place he hated more than any other place in the world and yet at the same time one of the places he was most thankful for. Here after all was one of the few places on this earth where he could transform and there be no chance of him hurting anyone and that was something for which he was eternally grateful.

A month and a half had pasted and the other three self proclaimed Marauders were still no closer to confronting their friend so Sirius being Sirius decided what they should do.

"Tonight when he comes back from wherever it is he goes we confront and tell him we know he's a werewolf." He said confidently.

"Are you serious?' James said in a dumfounded voice "that's what almost two months of planning as come to?"

"James, James, James" Sirius said an almost evil smirk playing on his features "you know I'm always Sirius." James groaned Sirius loved using that pun himself but hated anyone else saying sometimes James thought he just did it to beat others to the punch. "But as an answer to your other question I decided there is no way to plan this out except for the fact that it would work best after a full moon."

"You know" James said slowly and thoughtfully "I would really like to punch you right now but the problem is you're right." Sirius put that somewhat evil smirk back on his face and said.

"Great so we tell him tonight."

...

The three boys waited in their dormitory for their friend to arrive. Sirius was leaning against the wall attempting to appear calm but his face was stony and set he didn't like the idea of confronting someone who he had come to think of as a best friend. James was lying casually on his bed but if you looked closely you would notices that his fist were clenched and his whole body seemed tense. Peter was once again perched on the edge of his bed his bottom lip shaking slightly from nerves. From a distance it seemed perfectly normal but if you looked at the details you saw a set face, clenched fists and a shaking lip. None of them particularly wanted to have to question their friend it had seemed easy this morning but as the day wore on they had all become very nervous dreading the time when the confrontation would come. How would Remus react to them knowing would he be offended they didn't tell him sooner or if they were wrong would he be insulted they had thought that about him?

James picked up a seemingly blank piece of parchment gently touched his wand to it and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." After scanning the map for a while he saw a small dot labelled Remus Lupin making its way through the portrait hole. "He's almost here" said sliding off his bed. Peter also stood up off his bed and Sirius stopped leaning on the wall to watch the door for when Remus entered.

Remus slowly made his way up the stairs to his dormitory he had been in the Hospital Wing all day getting healed by Madam Pomfrey and now he just wanted to sleep. He entered the room quietly expecting his friends to be asleep as it was well past midnight what he was not expecting was them all standing in the centre of the room staring intently at him as walked into the room.

"Uh hi guys I expected you all to be asleep" he said his wondering what they wanted. For there was no other reason he could think of them being up.

"We would have been" James said surprisingly calmly "but we have to talk to you about something.

"Oh no" Remus thought worriedly "they've figured it out after three years of desperately trying to hide it from them they figured it out they will tell everyone and I'll be kicked out of the school," His thoughts kept on going like this no matter how hard he tried to pull them out of their seemingly endless spiral of depression. Out loud he merely said "Oh what about" in a small weak voice.

"Well" Sirius said his voiced sounding slightly hurt "we figured out you were a werewolf why didn't you tell us Remus"

"What...Me... Werewolf...Crazy" Remus spluttered not sounding at all convincing.

"Right" James said becoming quite confident now "and Evans isn't the most gorgeous girl in the world..." he trailed off a faraway look in his eyes.

"James, Jamsie, James Evans is looking for you something about wanting to go on a date." Sirius said loudly.

"WAIT, WHAT, REALLY!" James said excitedly almost jumping up and down from sheer excitement.

"No not really you went all faraway again while we were interrogating Remus."

Remus groaned he had hoped they had got of that subject that it would just be a short lived conversation like a lot of the others they had.

"Oh yeah" James said sheepishly then regaining his confidence he said "like I said Remus that fact that you're a werewolf is as plain as the nose on your face."

"No I'm not a werewolf how could I be a werewolf do you think Dumbledore would let a werewolf into the school a werewolf could hurt someone there is no way I could even possibly be a werewolf that's just crazy I mean..."

"Shut it Remus it's _**obvious**_" Sirius said stretching out the last word so as long as his breath and attention span would allow, cutting off his friends ramblings.

"But how?" Remus sighed in a small defeated voice "how did you figure it out?"

"_**Well**_" Sirius said smirking as he stretched out that word as well "like I said it was kinda obvious"

"It wasn't that obvious Sirius" James said his eyebrows raised so high your could hardly see them under his shock of black hair. "Anyway we noticed that you kept going places all the time, like your mother's house or to see your sick Grandmother and so on. Then it was Sirius here who noticed that you disappeared exactly once every month prosily on the date of the full moon then next month you said you were ill but I went to the Hospital Wing; after me and Snivellus had that duel in the Great Hall and he hit me with the curse that made me talk backwards and I saw that you weren't there. Then to make a long story short we found a whole load of other evidence and we now decided to confront you about it." He looked to Sirius and Peter as though to make sure he didn't leave anything important out.

Remus looked at his shoes dejectedly "Oh" he murmured "well I go then I guess" he said turning around to begin to put things in his trunk.

"Wait what" Sirius said "why you have to go."

"Because I'm a monster I could seriously injure someone"

"Hey I'm the only one here who could Siriusly injure someone" Sirius laughed Remus just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Remus" James said "we are your friends we wouldn't hate you just because you've got a..." he pondered for a moment then he clicked his fingers "furry little problem"

"Yeah" Peter said speaking for the first time that evening "you're our friend you're a Marauder just like the rest of us we wouldn't abandon you."

"Well said Pete" James nodded.

"Wait" Sirius said finally coming out of his fit of laughter at his own joke "you mean to tell me that you thought we would stop being your friends simply because you're a werewolf." Remus nodded then Sirius did the most unexpected thing. He threw his head back and laughed. "Why would we do that, that's such a crazy idea I don't believe you." He said now leaning against the wall for support.

"It's not that crazy Sirius my kind is shunned by most wizards there are plenty of reasons why you guys would abandon me." Remus said in his regular 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"That is just so crazy you've known us for three years you would have known there is no way we would just ignore you because of this" Sirius wheezed through his laughter as he turned around to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed. "I mean really I don't believe that you would think we'd just leave you after all you're the smart one. I just don't believe it."

Remus watched his friend a look of confusion spread across his pale face "no really" he said "I'm serious Sirius."

**O.k. so that is probably the longest chapter of anything I have written on fan fiction over 2000 words I don't think it's my best writing but I quite liked it and I hope you did too.**

**Three more things one this may or may not count as one of my updates for the three week thing I'm going to make my other stories and my Narnia one-shot my priority.**

**Number two I'm going to have a review first contest for each story so my one for this one is who ever reviews first can pick the subject Peter will be failing in the next chapter it's a great honour.**

**And thirdly I would like the mention a story that a got a lot of inspiration of for this chapter and that's 'Moony' by 'apoptart' it's a great story.**

**Well that's all.**

**TTFN **


End file.
